


同居的那些小问题

by 某只熊 (akumayj)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumayj/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E5%8F%AA%E7%86%8A





	1. 「关于宠物的话题」

再一次拯救完世界，Eggsy和Harry一起回到了Merlin的安全屋。

“我觉得应该给Merlin一个惊喜，鉴于他给了我们这么大一个SURPRISED！”  
休息了三个小时的Eggsy仿佛满血复活，突然摇醒了身旁的Harry，兴奋的说道。  
“你说，一只狗怎么样？”  
“Eggsy，如果你细心一点，就会发现，现在只是凌晨三点。没有什么值得你牺牲一位绅士可怜的睡眠时间来讨论。”  
“噢！对不起，Harry，我只是太兴奋了。”

后来，这个话题还是在第二天被放上了台面——就在午饭之后。  
“Harry，你觉得什么品种比较好？苏格兰牧羊犬？还是大麦町？我还没养过大型犬？说来日本柴犬也不错的样子。”  
“Eggsy，相信我，我们的工作并不适合养这些中大型犬。如果你不希望外出回到家的时候，发现自己的房子被拆了，最好还是选些迷你的。”  
“可是家里已经有JB 二世和泡菜先生二世了，再来一只，那句话怎么说的？三只小狗一台戏？”  
“一位绅士不应该把女士形容成狗。不论是对狗还是女士都是不尊重的。”  
Eggsy吐了吐舌头，然后自然的将话题转了个方向。  
“或许，我们可以养只猫？就像Merlin那样，天气好的时候，会外出晒太阳；天气不好的时候，就窝在暖炉边打瞌睡！噢，我越来越觉得这是个好主意！”  
看着翻看猫咪图鉴，已经陷入兴奋状态的无法自拔Eggsy，Harry叹了口，最后还没用家里已经有太多宠物这个理由否决Eggsy的提议。毕竟一个优雅的英国绅士，养一只优雅的猫，似乎也是必备的能力吧！

最后，当Merlin出院回家的时候，家里已经多了一位新的绅士——Magic，一只纯种的英国短毛猫。和Merlin一样的浅棕色双眸，并且在短短的一个月里成功成为Merlin家的宠物之王。  
虽然不知道只有五个月的Magic是怎么和JB 二世和泡菜先生二世达成君臣协议的。嘛嘛，或许这就是Magic的神奇吧！


	2. 「替对方挑衣服」

因为任务原因，Eggsy和Harry要出席一个特殊的茶会。

“F**K！我第一次体会到贵族的劣根性。Merlin，你不会真的要我穿着这些去那个该死的，F**k的茶会吧！”  
看着眼前一堆皮质的、暴露的衣服，还有一堆Eggsy完全不想知道是用在哪里的道具，即使最近教养好了不少的，Eggsy还是忍不住连环爆粗！  
“Eggsy，一个绅士是不应该粗言烂语的！”  
一旁，这回扮演Master的Harry一边对着镜子整理领带，一边淡定的安抚Eggsy。  
“我觉得那件低胸马甲配黑色皮裤，加上那条比格犬的尾巴不错，我们的小狗有一条漂亮的腰。！”  
“Merlin，不得不说，你的眼光总是最好的！”  
Harry将Merlin选的衣服挑了出来，然后挑眼看了看还挣扎的不愿脱衣服的Eggsy。  
“Harry，你别想把那个该死的狗尾巴塞进来！我说真的！”  
被Harry逼到墙角的Eggsy还在做着最后挣扎，“说来为什么不是我做Master！”  
“因为你我都懂的原因！友情提示，你们还有5分钟。说来，我刚刚看到，第三张桌子右上角的那个面具不错也不错，鉴于我们的小狗狗比较害羞。”  
耳麦里传来Merlin的声音彻底打碎了Eggsy的挣扎。  
时间紧迫，为了拯救世界，牺牲一点总是不为过的吧。。。。。。

最终，Harry和Eggsy在Merlin的协助下再次拯救了世界。至于Harry顺手带回来的纪念品和Merlin电脑里多出来的名为比格犬的文件夹。。。。。。大家都懂，英国人的劣根性嘛！

PS：说真的，总觉得Eggsy真的很像。虽然体型小，但是活泼好动，善于捕猎，是地地道道的狩猎高手。十六世纪到十七世纪常被英国皇室训练，用来专门狩猎小型猎物（比如兔子），后来还得到“兔子杀手”的美誉！


	3. 「做饭」

说道做饭，没想到三个人之中，最擅长的竟然是Merlin，这进一步的验证了魔法师是无所不能的这一条。

事件的起源是因为一次休假，跟Statesman联合的好处就是，Merlin难得的可以其他两人一起轮休。  
而一起轮休的后果就是，第二天谁也不愿意第一个起来去叫外卖。  
在经过几轮争论后，最年轻的Eggsy以一比二大比分的输给了剩下两人，无奈的起床为剩下两位嗷嗷待哺的老年人制作早餐。。。。。。或者应该说，是午餐。  
感谢伦敦的鲜蔬上门行业，解决了Eggsy这个点如何外出买食材的问题。  
“Harry，我是认真的，我就只会些家常菜，煎汉堡肉的那种程度。”  
终于，被Eggsy孜孜不倦的唠叨烦起来的Merlin认命的起床，接过了Eggsy手上的刀，熟练的切菜，下锅。

看着仿佛变魔术一般被一次端上桌的冷盘，汤和主菜，Eggsy表示。。。。。。Merlin绝对有魔力。

“不用惊讶了！Eggsy，要知道魔法师是无所不能的！”  
一个小时后，终于起床的Harry拍了拍愣在厨房门口的Eggsy，然后走进厨房，跟魔法师交换了个早安吻，接着接受了餐后饮品的准备工作。

至于故事的结局，什么都没做的Eggsy只能无奈的接受最后打扫餐桌的工作，当然，照惯例，只穿围裙。


End file.
